


My Heart, My Home

by BlackRose42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Lupin and Tonks' relationship during "Deathly Hallows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, My Home

**My Heart, My Home**

Remus: I never imagined that I would find romance,  
            but they all tell me that I should take a chance

            still haunted by the loss of my friends  
            one has been dead for many years,  
            one lost, then returned, only to be lost again

            so I kept my heart hidden  
            afraid to feel that kind of pain again  
            please believe I was doing it for you,  
            leaving so that I could never hurt you

Tonks: your condition is no excuse for your isolation  
           now that you’ve committed to a family  
           you have to accept the danger  
           you have to accept the uncertainty

           don’t run away, pretend it’s better this way  
           that’s not your decision to make  
           I need you to come home to me  
           I’m afraid to face this war alone

           I know you’re afraid of what the future holds,  
           but whether victory or defeat,  
           you will never have to face it alone  
           it’s time for you to return to me,  
           please come back to your heart, your home

Remus: now I will fight back, take control of my fears  
            I’ll hold you close, wipe away all your tears  
            I made a mistake, but now I’m coming back  
            returning to my heart, my home  
            I promise I’ll do anything to protect you  
            and you will never have to be alone


End file.
